


Crazy People In Love

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Loving Jack [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: (I don't like to Tag anymore), (Light Smut?), -Is Really-, 2nd Chapter Smut..., Angst, Bad guys, For crying out loud-WHY CAN'T I TAG?!?!, Jack is Mac's, Jealous!Mac, Kissing, M/M, Possessive!Mac, Riley is a good friend., Slightly Naive Jack..., Touching, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Protective duty of a scientist seems like an easy assignment for the Phoenix team. But when the man shows a clear interest in Jack and won't be dissuaded by the agent's initial ignorance and eventual rejection, will Mac be able to keep his jealousy in check? Or will the 'little green monster' cause tragedy to strike the team?--- - --- -- --- - ---Separate into Two Chapters in case you want to avoid my poor attempt at 'smut'...--- - --- -- --- - ---Beware the little green monster, for his hunger knows no end.





	1. The Mission

"Andrew Kolos," Thornton motions to the TV screen as the man's image appears on it. "Age: 30, a pioneer in nanotechnology, and our responsibility for the next 72 hours." 

"What did we do to get a three-day babysitting gig?" Jack asks as Mac picks up a paperclip from the bowl. 

"Mr. Kolos will be travelling from a secure black site to his native country of Austria to attend a funeral for his father," the woman explains as more mission details appear on the screens behind her. "You'll be travelling under the guise of being regular tourists and Kolos will attend the funeral at a distance. He hasn't been in his country in years, so he shouldn't be recognizable, but-" 

"Why take the risk?" Jack finishes for the woman. He frowns, "Isn't Coco going to get angry when he can't pay his proper respects to his dad? I mean, I understand the reasoning for it but who says he will?" 

"Kolos was estranged from his father before he even defected," Thornton explains. "Pentagon thinks this is just him acting out, wanting to go home in order to get out of his lab, but they don't want to risk denying him the request in case he should be in earnest." 

"He could just want to say his goodbyes," Mac says, staring ahead at the man's face. "Even estranged fathers deserve a proper send off." 

Jack keeps his expression forcefully blank as he watches his boyfriend finish twisting the small piece of metal in his hands. He knew enough about his partner's past to know fathers were a sensitive subject to tread carefully around or tap lightly with a hammer. Never both at the same time. 

"So," Riley speaks up after the room was far too quiet for far too long. "We just bring the brainiac home, let him say bye to his old man, then come back. Easy-peasy, right?" 

Mac puts a shape of a cross for a tombstone on the table. 

"Right," Thornton nods to the other woman. 

\--- 

Jack goes to Mac's house to pick him up before heading to the airport to pick up their mission. The blonde is just finishing packing, so he calls out for the other man to come in. The brunette does, finding his boyfriend staring at his pocket knife as he hunches over his open suitcase. 

"If we're tourists, you're gonna have to check that in your bag," Jack comments as he leans against the doorway. "Or maybe you should have it shipped to where we're staying. I'll even pay the extra to have it there next day." 

"It's fine," Mac comments, putting the pocketknife in a small pouch before putting it in the suitcase and closing the piece of luggage. He looks over to the other man, "You ready?" 

"So, we're not going to talk about it?" Jack asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Talk about what?" 

"Talk about the fact we're bringing a genius to go say his final farewells to his out-of-the-picture dad." 

Jack pushes off the doorway to step in front of his boyfriend. "That angst sound familiar to you?" 

Mac cringes, "Don't say 'angst', Jack. It sounds weird." 

"That should be our code word for this mission," Jack smiles. "If something is about to go sideways, we say 'angst'. What do you think?" 

"Seems like a good idea," the blonde says as he pretends to think about it. "Or..." 

Jack's brow furrows, "Or?" 

"We could use the word for something else..." Mac tells his boyfriend with a toothy grin. The other man's face turns bright red. 

"Y-You're just saying that to d-distract me!" Jack grumbles as he tries to get his blushing to calm down. It doesn't work. 

"You caught me," the blonde wraps his arms around the brunette's middle. "Does that make you feel uncomfortable, Jack?" 

Jack curses as his face heats up even more, "N-No, because I know you're just kidding." 

"I'm not trying to push anything on you, Jack," Mac reminds him calmly. "I'm just saying that if this ends up being a simple babysitting job, we might be able to spend some time together. Alone." 

"Thornton said to keep our relationship off mission." 

"This is more of a three day getaway with strings attached." 

"One of those strings being someone we need to protect." 

Mac chuckles as he leans in closer to place a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, "You're right. We'll do what you said and use the word when we're in danger instead. Like a regular super couple." 

Jack grabs hold of the blonde's chin to pull him in for a deeper kiss. He pulls back to tell the blonde, "I don't think you're regular at all, Mac." 

"Right back at you." 

\--- 

Andrew Kolos is an attractive man, and he knows it. With his chestnut brown hair and sparkling, green eyes, the man could probably tempt anyone away to do who knows what. 

The scientist was animated when he spoke, trying to get his listeners as fascinated or excited about his subject as he was. He didn't just talk about his work either. The man was well versed on almost any subject, which he used to keep the conversation going while the group waited for their plane. 

The person Kolos seemed most interested in talking to was Jack. From the moment the scientist laid eyes on the brunette agent, he was constantly within arms reach of the man. 

It didn't bother Mac, at first. But then Kolos started reaching out to TOUCH Jack. They were just small touches, a few fingertips to Jack's knee or a hand on Jack's shoulder, but each time the scientist did it, the blonde agent's gut would twist while his brain would fire off another way to break the man's fingers. 

Mac closes his eyes when Kolos smiles at Jack after making the agent laugh about something that happened during a football game two years ago. The scientist had a hand on Jack's shoulder as the agent tried to catch his breath. 'Two chairs quickly pushed against each other from opposite sides...' 

The scientist was clearly interested in Jack. He was practically strutting like a peacock when they walked to get onto the plane. Mac had resorted to counting after he ran out of ways to break the man's fingers. Jack hadn't noticed the man's interest in him to the best of Mac's knowledge, otherwise he'd be upset over his boyfriend allowing some other guy to practically pant over him. 

"You gonna be okay there, Mac?" Riley asks quietly from her spot beside her teammate. "You've been glaring at our charge for the passed hour." 

"Let's just say," Mac forces out plainly as he watches the scientist pat Jack on the back for the second time as they made their way to their seats. "This is going to be a longer trip than I thought." 

Unsurprisingly, Kolos wants to sit next to Jack. 

"Sorry," Riley hisses as she offers the scientist a put-upon smile. "Rules of travel state you're sitting next to me. It's for the best."

The scientist tries to protest, but Riley ignores him as she pushes the man into the chair next to the window and plants herself next to him.

Mac smiles at her appreciatively as Jack takes the seat on the opposite side of the aisle. 

The techie mouths the words, 'You owe me.' to the blonde. He nods, knowing anything she requested would be worth it.

Mac takes the seat next to Jack, his boyfriend having the seat closer to the aisle while he got the window seat.

"I could've sat next to Andy," Jack tells Mac as the other passengers get into their seats. "It's no big deal to me. Or does Riley have a crush on him?"

The blonde takes the brunette's hand as he ignores the fact his lover just called another man he just met by a nickname.

"Riley was doing us a favor."

"Oh..." Jack looks down at their joined hands and smiles as he intertwines their fingers, "Okay then."

\---

The flight is uneventful and everyone is exhausted from jet lag as they head to the hotel where they'll be staying.

 

Once they get into the hotel room, though, Kolos gets a sudden burst of energy and wants to go swimming in the hotel pool. 

"I didn't bring a swimsuit," Jack tells the man apologetically. "If you wanna go, that's fine. But you'll be swimming solo."

"You could go in your boxers," Kolos offers with a smile. "No one would know the difference, Jackie. What do you say?"

Mac is actually glad to be able to walk into another room. Hearing the scientist call his boyfriend 'Jackie' makes his skin crawl and he actually shakes with a revulsive shudder. 

"It's 'Jack'," the agent tells the other man firmly but without any bite, while Mac brightens out of sight. "And, no thanks, man. I'm good."

"Very well," Kolos sighs in defeat. "I suppose I could use something to eat instead. Can I take you out somewhere, Jack?"

"Thanks, ANDY," Riley speaks up obnoxiously. "You know what? I would LOVE for you to show us the sights, but, actually, we should get some sleep first. Let the jet lag wear off for a moment."

If Mac weren't in a serious relationship, he would kiss her.

"Riley's right," Jack is nodding as Mac walks back into the room from the other one that was connected. "We should just relax for now. We'll have all day tomorrow to go and take on the town. Okay?"

"Very well," the scientist pouts, actually pouts as he looks away. "I'll just...Freshen up in the bathroom first."

Kolos goes to the bathroom without another word and Mac rolls his eyes in time with Riley.

"Is it just me," Jack says quietly as he turns to his teammates. "Or is he kind of clingy?"

"It's just you," Riley deadpans, meaning literally 'just Jack'.

"Oh, sorry," the man clearly didn't understand. "I just thought-Never mind." He smiles at his teammates. "I'm gonna get some shut eye. You good to watch him?"

"Yeah," Mac smiles at his boyfriend's carefree attitude. "We'll wake you if something happens."

"Hopefully with more than one word," Jack winks at the blonde before walking into the other room which was already dark in case anyone wanted to sleep.

"With more than one word?" Riley turns to Mac as she carefully repeats the words. "What the heck was that about? You guys getting kinky now?"

The blonde snorts on a laugh as he tries to muffle the noise.

"You've got a dirty mind, Ri!" Jack's voice calls into the room.

\---

Kolos and Jack sleep while Riley and Mac order room service. Then the two wake and the pairs switch.

Mac is reluctant to have his eyes off the man fawning over his boyfriend, but he trusts Jack. He knows his boyfriend would never do anything to hurt him and was trained well enough to put a definitive end to any move the other man might make on him.

Still...The blonde pulls Jack back into the dark room for a quick peck on the lips before resting.

Jack looks confused, but he smiles as he watches his boyfriend get into bed to sleep.

Riley makes a face at Mac. Even through the dim light, the blonde can see it and the roll of the eyes that follow it.

Mac regrets nothing as he rolls over and tries to sleep.

\---

"Woah there!"

Mac is up and running towards the other room and his boyfriend's shout before his eyes are fully open.

Jack is standing away from Kolos, both hands up and his palms pointed towards the scientist as if to keep him away as the other man frowns at him from the bed.

"What's going on?" Mac asks, eyeing his charge and lover one at a time.

"Uh..." Jack clears his throat as he lowers one arm and brings the other hand to his neck. "Sorry, Mac. Kolos here just-He got the wrong message or something. I didn't mean to wake you."

"What about me?" Riley groans as she shuffles into the room to cross her arms at the men.

"Sorry to you too, Ri," Jack smiles as the hand on his neck slides to his hip. 

"What did you do?" the blonde agent glares at Kolos. He was slightly happy that his boyfriend was no longer calling the man 'Andy' but the sudden lack of nickname also set off alarm bells in his head. He might have thought too soon about Jack being able to defend himself after all.

"None of your business," Kolos sniffs, straightening his clothes unnecessarily. He stands up as tall as he can in order to look down at the agents as high as his height will allow. He's only a few inches over Mac, so it's far less intimidating than the man probably wanted.

"It's okay, guys, really," Jack is forcing a smile, Mac can tell, but if the brunette didn't want to press the issue, his boyfriend was willing to let it drop. For now.

"Fine," Mac allows, vowing to keep an even closer watch on the scientist now. He looks at his lover, "Why don't you try to get some more rest, Jack?"

"But you've only been sleeping for two hours," the brunette frowns. "That's not enough sleep, Mac. You should go back to bed."

"I'm not tired," the blonde says truthfully. "I can try again later. You might as well catch a few more minutes while I'm awake."

"You sure?" Jack asks as he steps closer. He lowers his voice, "Kolos honestly didn't do anything, Mac. I promise."

"I believe you," Mac puts a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I've just got adrenaline running in my system from rushing out here now. Once it dies down, I'll wake you and we can change shifts."

"Alright," the brunette yawns, then huffs a laugh. "I guess I'll take another nap."

Jack goes to take Mac's spot on the bed and Riley follows him to get back in her own bed. Kolos remains standing as Mac heads for the mini fridge to get some water leftover in his bottle from dinner.

The blonde drinks the water while staring at the scientist who's looking straight ahead to where Jack went to the other room.

 

Mac empties the bottle, then tosses it as he walks over to his charge.

"You want to get some more sleep?" the agent asks as he gets in the man's line of sight. "I can turn down the lights in this room, if you want. I only need the lamp."

Mac can hear Jack's soft snoring in the quiet of the other room, the sound calming his growing detest for the man standing in front of him.

"Is Jack in a relationship with someone?" Kolos asks his own question instead of answering.

"That's none of your business," the blonde repeats the other man's words with a little more venom. 

The scientist's eyes dart to stare intently at the agent's.

"I see," Kolos muses, a smile creeping up his face. "A little protective of him, are you?"

"We're here so that you can say goodbye to your father," Mac reminds the man. "We're not here to entertain you. We're here to protect you. Are you going to give us a hard time with that, Mr. Kolos?"

The scientist grimaces at the wrong use of honorific, something Mac enjoys a little too much, but he nods curtly to the agent. 

"Good," the blonde smirks. "Now, why don't you get some rest? You'll need it."

\---

The team takes turns sleeping until late the next morning. They dress for the day, then head out to the lobby for breakfast.

Kolos at first acts quelled and sits alone at a table. Jack, being the big-hearted man the he was, takes the seat across from the man with his plate of food.

The tables are small, barely having enough room for two people and their breakfast, so Riley and Mac are forced to take chairs next to their companions.

It's still close enough for Mac to see the scientist reach over the table for Jack's hand.

"I'm sorry for what I did last night," the blonde overhears Kolos telling Jack. "You are such an attractive man, Jack. Surely, you understand my desire to want to have you as my own?"

Jack pulls his hand back with a nervous cough. His eyes dart over to his boyfriend as he pulls his plate closer to himself.

"Let's just," the brunette clears his throat. "Let's just forget it, okay? I'm sorry, but it's never happening. Okay, man?"

"I understand," the scientist nods, taking his coffee in two hands as he continues to stare intently at the man sitting across from him. "Perhaps we can still be friends, Jack?"

"Uh, sure? I guess," the agent shrugs, poking at his muffin before stuffing half the thing in his mouth at once.

A cool hand touches Mac's and his eyes dart to the owner.

Riley raises and eyebrow then pointedly looks down to something in front of her teammate.

Mac follows the woman's line of sight and realizes he's crushed his plastic cup of orange juice. If he hadn't drunk half of it already, the contents would have spilled out over the table. 

"You and Jack will need to talk later," the techie whispers so only the blonde can hear. "I mean it, too. You're not focusing, which is super bad."

"Sorry, Riley," Mac sighs, un-crushing his cup with a frown. "I don't know what's got over me."

"Dude, it's obvious."

The blonde sighs as he glances over to his boyfriend that was holding himself away from the scientist that kept leaning into his space.

"Yeah, you're right..."

\---

The team stands by an outcropping of trees, a pair of binoculars held in each of their hands, as the funeral proceeds a little under a mile away.

"Why do we have to be so far away?" Kolos snaps angrily, not for the first time. The scientist had complained, cursed, and insulted a few people since the service began.

"Listen, Coco Puffs," Jack turns to the man, his binoculars lowering to rest around his neck. "You can walk over there and risk getting shot or kidnapped, or you can stay here and be perfectly fine. What is it you want?"

The scientist lowers his binoculars to mirror the brunette.

"No one has seen me for years. I've lost weight, changed my hair, even learned perfect English. How would they know it is me?"

"Just because the bad guys shouldn't know you, doesn't mean they won't know you," the agent counters. "You knew since we started this little road trip that there were conditions. I'm sorry about your father, man. Really, I am. But you can't go waltzing around during his funeral when there are people after you."

"How do you know there are even people after me?" Kolos counters angrily. "Not everyone cares about my work. In fact, it's still in beta testing. I have not made great leaps and bounds in my field. I'm just another white coat in an expensive lab."

"That might be," Jack allows. "But it's still too big a risk to have you go down there right now."

"Can I go later?"

Mac and Riley, who had kept an eye out for danger while their teammate dealt with their unruly charge, lower their binoculars at the scientist's question.

"What do you mean, 'later'?" Jack asks.

"I mean exactly that, 'later'," Kolos shrugs. "After everyone leaves. Once the grave diggers have put my father's body in the earth. Will you permit me to go down there then?"

The brunette falls silent as he thinks about it. Mac decides to step in to answer for his boyfriend.

"It's still too dangerous," the blonde argues. "Our orders are to bring you here, then bring you back. You're not to go anywhere near places that might get you identified and that includes your father's tombstone."

Kolos curses in his native tongue as he jerkily turns and walks away.

"I've got him," Jack sighs, taking off his binoculars to hand them to Mac. "Let me know if something happens thisaways."

"Shouldn't we all go?" Mac moves to follow his boyfriend, but the other man shakes his head.

"Nah, he's just hurt," the brunette starts to walk backwards as he finishes saying. "I'll try and bring him right back. I'll call if I can't."

"Stay on comms," Riley calls after the man, getting a wave over the shoulder instead of an answer.

 

Riley waits for Jack and their charge to get out of sight before pulling out her cell to secretly message Mac: 'You gonna be ok?'

Mac's brow furrows as he uses his teammate's device to message back: 'What are you talking about?"

The techie rolls her eyes. She messages: 'I mean Jack running after the guy who has a crush on him!'

The blonde's jaw clenches as he answers: 'I'm fine. Jack can handle himself.'

Riley smirks as she types: 'Yeah. But you're still not happy about it.'

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mac asks his teammate.

"I'm just worried about you two is all," the techie raises her hands in surrender. "Your head is wrapped around a 'certain problem' when it should be focused on our mission. I've never seen you so out of it, Mac."

"I am fo-"

"GUYS!" Jack's alarmed voice interrupts the blonde's denial. "Angst! ANGST! Lots and lots of angst!"

"What is he talking about?" Riley shouts as she chases after Mac who was already running in the direction his boyfriend had gone. "Mac! Why is Jack shouting about angst?"

Gunshots ring out to answer the woman as she continues to run after her teammate. There are screams coming from the funeral now, the distorted voices echoing to the pair as they catch sight of Jack firing at a white truck from behind a statue.

"Jack!" Mac shouts at his boyfriend, but the man keeps his focus on keeping Kolos's head down and the men hiding behind the van at bay.

"Guess we weren't careful enough after all," Riley growls as she pulls out her laptop. 

Mac looks around for something to help turn their situation around. He notices a tree standing in the direction of the van and runs for it. Riley shouts out in surprise as she follows after him.

The men behind the van shoot at the pair as they run, but they keep to the trees and Jack fires back, so they get to their destination unharmed.

"What are we doing here?" Riley demands to know as Mac starts taking the binoculars apart.

"Break the branches away so that the sun has a clear path to the tree trunk," the blonde orders his friend as the first lens falls free.

The techie does as ordered, not bothering to ask why. She breaks the branches as much as she can, some coming clean off easily while others almost refused to be bent, let alone broken.

As Mac refits the lenses altogether in one circle of a binocular cylinder, Riley steps away to make sure the sun was hitting the trunk.

"Is this good enough?" she asks, turning back to her teammate.

"Perfect," the blonde compliments her as he holds the lenses up to catch the sun's rays.

"You're going to burn a tree down with binocular lenses?" Riley asks, amazed. "How? Mac, that isn't going to work!"

"There are four lenses in here, four times the concentration and it hasn't rained in weeks," the blonde points out as the trunk starts to smoke.

"Yeah, but there's no way a fire is going to burn through that trunk in time to push it onto that van and help Jack!" the techie counters.

"I don't need it to burn all the way through," Mac tells her as the tree sets on fire, the dry leaves surrounding it helping the flames kick up even faster. "I just need it to be weakened so that we can push it over."

"Push it over?"

"Yes, Riley, push it over."

"Mac, that's insane!"

"Not if it works. How's Jack doing?"

Riley looks around the tree to see her other teammate. Jack is still pinned down behind the statue with the scientist. From her new vantage point, Riley can see the two armed mystery men huddling behind the van. It at first looks like they're talking to each other, then the techie realizes one of them has a phone.

"Uh, Mac? I think they're calling for backup," Riley pulls her laptop back out form where she put it in her bag to break the branches. The device is connected to a satellite in minutes, the techie having already started the process before breaking into a run for the tree earlier. With it, Riley finds another van speeding towards their location. 

"Definitely called for backup," the techie looks up to the blonde. "They've got another van coming towards us, Mac. What's the plan?"

There's a strong and steady fire on the tree now, so Mac allows his arms to drop down as he looks over to the woman. Riley turns the laptop for the man to see and the blonde runs a hand through his hair as he tries to think.

Smoke trails in front of Mac's face and his brain clicks into action.

 

Using the cylinders of the binoculars and flaming pieces of the tree, Mac makes smoke bombs.

 

"Jack," Mac contacts the man through their comms. "I'm going to give you some cover. I want you to run towards the trees that are on fire when I give you the signal, alright?"

"You want me to run towards a FIRE?" Jack repeats in between shots at the enemy. The second van is almost there, its engine roaring as it picks up speed.

"Yes, Jack," the blonde confirms as he tosses a smoke grenade at the first van. "The smoke will give us cover to escape. You ready?"

"Not really, but okay," the brunette quips.

Mac tosses the other one, Riley giving the other two a solid throw towards the, now shouting, enemy as they try to get away from the smoke.

"Now, Jack! Run!"

Jack takes off from behind the statue, dragging Kolos with him before pulling him around and pushing him in front of himself instead.

"You must not let me die!" the scientist sobs as they reach the flaming tree line.

"That's the plan, Coco," Jack pats the man on the back as he looks out towards the enemy. The smoke bombs have been tossed away and the second van's occupants, three armed men, are exiting. The agent turns to his teammates, "Time to go. This ain't our final resting place."

 

Jack empties his clip at the enemy while his teammates start running with the scientist towards the vehicle they came in. Once the gun clicks empty, the brunette chases after them, changing clips as he moves, and catching up just as the engine comes to life.

Mac drives off like a racecar driver, leaving their unknown enemy in the dust.

\---

They go to a safe house instead of the hotel. 

There, Jack calls Thornton and gets them tickets for the next flight out of the country.

 

"We've got an hour to get to the airport," the brunette remarks as he addresses the group.

Kolos is shaking in his chair, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he nods furiously for no reason.

"Woah there, Andy," Jack gets in front of the scientist's face and waves a hand. "Snap out of it, dude. You're going to be fine. We just gotta get to the plane and you can nap until you wake up at home again."

"They-They wanted to kill me," Kolos stares up at the agent with large eyes. "I never thought anyone would really come for me! Why me? I can't-I don't! They had GUNS!"

"Sh!" the brunette hushes the man as he puts a hand on the other man's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Andy. Take a breath. I've got your back, remember? I've got a gun too and I'm a better shot than them."

Kolos shivers again, but he nods in understanding, "Thank you, Jack."

\---

The team commandeers the hotel's linen transport truck to get to the airport. There they sneak around a traveling choir to get to their terminal and are up in the skies without any more run-ins with unfriendlies.

Mac lets Kolos sit next to Jack. The brunette was the only one who could keep the scientist calm and Mac knew that was more important that his petty feelings of....Jealousy? Was that what was going on with him? Was he jealous that another man was looking at his Jack with lust filled eyes? Was it jealousy that was making Mac's head fuzz over with anger when Jack allowed the other man to rest his head on his shoulder?

Mac softly groans in frustration as he pushes the heels of his palms into his eyes.

Keeping things 'off mission' wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be. Thornton won't be happy. 

\---

So many, many hours later, the team is state-side once more. Thornton and a group of agents are waiting for Kolos. When the scientist gets off the plane, he's immediately shuffled into a black SUV and whisked away to wherever he does his work.

Thornton stares her team down, demanding without words for her team to explain things.

"We can debrief at headquarters," Thornton says when Jack opens his mouth to start the explanations. "I want a full report on this. Then you can all go home and rest."

 

Mac lets Jack and Riley be the main re-tellers of their mission. He only speaks to answer questions directed to him, or if his teammates missed something. The debrief goes by rather quickly and Thornton doesn't even scold anyone before dismissing them.

Riley takes off, wanting to get home to bathe and sleep, and Jack dives Mac home.

\---


	2. .......

Bozer is out of the house, a note on the fridge apologizing for not leaving his house-mate any food while he's visiting his grandmother out of town.

Mac doesn't really care about the food. He's actually grateful that his best friend is going to be gone for another day or so. He needed the time to think things over in his head.

Jack was worried. Mac was too quiet and he wondered what was bothering his boyfriend. So, when Mac strides straight into his bedroom, Jack follows.

The blonde starts pacing back and forth at the foot of his bed, fingers steepled in front of his mouth as he tries to figure out how to better control his feelings while out on missions. He doesn't want to risk any lives. He needs to be able to focus. Now, if only he could figure out how when there were people involved who were too touchy/clingy.

 

Jack watches his boyfriend for a little while, then he decides he's had enough. Not talking never worked out.

"Okay, squirrely, what's going on?" Jack steps in front of his boyfriend to get him to stop pacing. "I know that last mission wasn't our finest, but we've been through way worse. It doesn't even make it to the top twenty worst missions, it was that not-so-bad."

"It wasn't the mission," Mac starts, then stops himself with a sigh. "I'm not angry at myself for what happened-Well, yes I am, but that's not the entire reason for the anger." 

He runs both his hands through his hair in frustration as he tries to explain. "I'm angry about how I acted due to my own jealousy. I allowed myself to become unfocused and you were put in danger because of it. I'm angry because I let my petty feelings get in the way of doing my job." 

The brunette blinks at the blonde as the words sink in slowly.

"You were jealous?" A smile takes up Jack's face as he repeats, "You were jealous!"

"Jack, this is not the time for smi-"

Jack grabs Mac by the arms and pulls him in for a deep kiss, Mac startles at first but soon melts in the other man's arms.

The brunette pulls back with red lips and a still smiling face, "You were jealous over me."

"Yes, we established this," Mac breathes out. 

"No one's ever been jealous about me for anything," Jack gently moves a stray piece of blonde hair out of his lover's face. "You weren't really jealous though, were you Mac? I wasn't interested in Coco and you knew it. There's only one guy for me. It wasn't jealousy that was making you glare daggers at that nerd. It was your hot, possessive side coming out."

"Possessive side," the blonde muses with interest as he wraps his arms around his lover. 

'There's only on guy for me.' had Mac's chest swelling with pride and love. He leans closer to Jack, a breath away from a kiss, "You know what, Jack? I think you're right. You are mine, aren't you?"

A pleasant chill runs rampant through Jack's suddenly too-hot body. He nods at his lover, "Yes, Mac. I'm yours. Only yours. For as long as you want me."

"Well," Mac plants a kiss on his lover's lips as he turns him towards the bed. "In that case," he pushes Jack back onto the bed. "You'll always be mine, Jack."

Jack tries to swallow down the excitement trying to choke him as Mac crawls into his lap. He falls backwards slowly as his boyfriend controls the kiss; it's soft but demanding as Mac maps out the brunette's mouth.

The blonde pulls back, leaving Jack groaning at the loss as he opens his eyes to stare up at his lover.

"How far do you want to take this, Jack?" Mac asks, his hand resting over the other man's chest to keep himself from leaning back down to continue kissing his boyfriend into oblivion. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Jack gets a probably-not-good idea and takes one of Mac's hands to put it on his thigh.

"Kolos touched me here," the brunette explains to his lover's questioning look. "He trailed his hands up..."

Jack pulls Mac's hands dangerously close to his groin, then stops, "Then I pushed him away."

Mac's eyes darken as his hand tightens on Jack's thigh, "I should've hit him."

"That would've been really hot," the brunette confesses, his imagination already working out the scene in the back of his head. "But I'd very much like to overwrite that experience with one from you. No...No penetration...Just...Just touching."

"I can do that," Mac nods as he allows himself to lean in again. "I can definitely do that, Jack. But if I go too far..."

"I'll say 'angst'," Jack smiles, reaching up to take his lover by the neck. "Now, please kiss me."

Mac recaptures his lover's lips as the man under him arches his back to bring the contact in even sooner. 

Mac's pulls his hands back to start trailing them over Jack's body. He starts at the wrists, then up and over the other man's arms, around his shoulders, down his torso, before skittering inside the waistband of Jack's jeans.

Jack pulls away from the kissing to mumble, "Gonna fall off the bed."

"You scurry back then," Mac smirks as he gets off him. "I need to grab something."

Once Mac gets up, Jack pulls himself further onto the mattress. The blonde gets a small tube of lotion from his bed side drawer and puts it in his back pocket.

"Just in case," Mac tells his boyfriend. "I'm not trying to push anything on you."

"I know," the brunette assures the blonde. "I trust you, Mac."

Mac crawls back into his position as his heart makes a pleased backflip in his chest.

"I'm going to take my shirt off," the blonde tells his lover. "Are you okay with that?"

"Only if I get to take mine off too," the brunette jokes back.

Mac quickly removes his shirt, tossing it away carelessly to push his boyfriend's hands away.

"I'm just-" Jack tries to speak, but Mac stops him with a kiss.

"Let me," the blonde explains when he pulls back. He runs his fingers over his lover's chest slowly, watching how Jack's eyes dilate even more when he wraps the tips of his fingers under the hem. Mac pulls up the fabric painfully slow, forcing his body to remain steadfast as more and more skin is exposed in front of him.

Jack's chest heaves more visibly as the shirt comes up to expose it.

"Lift your hands," Mac murmurs. 

Jack does as ordered, unable to speak as his boyfriend takes the piece of clothing completely off and tosses it away with his own.

"This," Mac says softly as he puts a knee in between Jack's legs were a bulge was growing. "Can be taken care of at any time. Or you can do it yourself later."

"Ju-Just t-touching," Jack weakly replies.

"I might have to take care of myself," the blonde points out, laying down enough for his lover to feel his own excitement. "Are you okay? Should I stop?"

"D-Don't you dare!" the brunette gabs hold of his lover to make sure he wouldn't go through with the suggestion.

Mac lies beside his boyfriend as he starts to kiss him again. He takes one of Jack's hands and puts it on his chest, motioning for his lover to touch him as well.

Jack's hands are rough and clumsy at first, as if they don't know what they're doing. Mac doesn't mind. His lover isn't hurting him and he's enjoying kissing and touching far too much to care exactly how the touching was done.

Mac's knee moves where it was still trapped between Jack's legs and the brunette gasps when it touches his groin.

"Gonna explode," Jack mumbles in between kissing.

"Me too," Mac says, moving his hands to go for his belt. 

The brunette pulls back, "What are you doing?"

"I can leave the room," the blonde offers. "But I've got no intention of coming in my pants like a teenager, Jack."

"I don't want you to leave," Jack says in a small voice.

"Do you want to watch?" Mac asks with too-hot cheeks. He wasn't into exhibition, but if it helped relax Jack, he'd be willing to try it. 

The brunette looks intently into his lover's eyes, then reaches down to undo his belt.

"Jack, you don't-"

"I want to."

Jack undoes his pants enough to pull himself out, face a gorgeous shade of crimson as he looks at Mac's bare shoulder instead of his face. Mac swiftly moves to be as exposed as his lover.

The blonde pulls out the lotion and puts some on his hands before offering it to his lover. Jack takes some into his hand with a ducked head.

"We can do it side-by-side," Mac says, adrenaline pumping oceans through his head as he forces himself to remain beside his lover instead of jumping him like he wants to.

"Can we-Can we do it while kissing?" Jack's voice is still soft and unsure, making Mac's heart clench protectively as he uses his free hand to reach out to him.

"Nothing would make me happier than to kiss you," the blonde says, then pulls his lover close enough to kiss him tenderly.

This time, Mac kisses Jack like he takes on a project. He starts off slow, analyzing the man's reaction to certain motions to figure out what best gave Jack pleasure. He then takes those signals like parts of his creations and uses them to make Jack melt against him. 

While the kissing becomes more intense, Mac starts to stroke himself. Jack's shoulder starts to move as does the same. 

Air is a precious and yet unimportant commodity for the two. Jack occasionally gasps between kisses, making Mac's heart spike as he takes over the other man's mouth even more. 

Then they're both climaxing, rising up into heightened sensations as their mouths remain glued together even through constant motion.

Mac finishes completely, scooting away from the mess as he slows down the kissing.

Jack gasps in breaths as his lover brings the kissing to a stop. He rests his forehead against Mac's, unable to move beyond the gasps still shaking his chest.

"Jack?" Mac frowns, pulling his head away as his lover continues to struggle to catch his breath. He worries the other man was having a panic attack, that he had pushed too far after all and made his boyfriend do something he wasn't ready for yet. "Breathe, Jack. Relax. Come on, love. Are you okay?"

Jack nods, a smile finally turning his gasping mouth into something a little less scary.

"You sure you don't want someone younger?" the brunette jokes, looking up at his lover with fondness. "That was amazing but I can barely catch my breath."

Mac melts with relief as he touches his lover's face. He hadn't messed everything up after all. Jack was still his. He hadn't pushed too much.

"Perfection," the blonde states simply. "That's what you are. Don't forget that, Jack."

The brunette huffs a depreciative laugh but doesn't deny the claim. He looks down, face still remarkably red, and he grimaces as he look back up.

"We should take showers," Jack says. "And I need to burn these blankets."

"I can just wash them," Mac laughs lightly. 

"Yeah, but," the brunette looks away to his lover's shoulder again. "Every time I see them now...I'll..." 

Jack clears his throat, embarrassed. "I'll only think of...What we...we just...What we did..."

"Oh," Mac nods with the realization. "In that case, maybe I'll save them for next time. Assuming," he adds when his boyfriend looks up at him in surprise. "Assuming, that's something you'd want?"

Jack swallows thickly, then nods, unable to speak once more.

Mac pecks Jack on the lips, then pulls his pants back up before getting off the bed.

"I'll shower in Bozer's bathroom," the blonde says as he grabs some clean clothes. "You can shower in mine. There are some clothes of yours that you left behind last week in my bottom drawer."

When Mac turns back to Jack, his boyfriend has pulled his pants up and is sitting on the side of the bed staring at his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jack?" the blonde puts down the clothes to approach his boyfriend. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jack looks up with watery eyes.

"I love you, Mac," the brunette says wetly. "I really don't deserve you. Do you know that?"

Mac kneels in front of Jack. 

"I love you too, Jack," the blonde says, eyes misting as he looks at his love. "I feel like the underserving one. You give yourself over to me freely. I've never met someone so open about their feelings like you, Jack. You're amazing."

Jack smirks, one hand reaching out to run a finger over his lover's shoulder.

"Angst."

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
